50 PuckFinn Sentences
by Moyashi.beansprout
Summary: Ratings are K to M. Pairings: PuckFinn, Pinn. Rated for content and language.


Fifty Pinn Sentences  
>From Shiningjess<p>

01 – Ring

Puck loved Finn, and Puck loved the ring; what Puck wasn't so infatuated with was the idea of actually wearing it.

02 – Hero

"I'll be your hero," whispered Puck into the other teen's ear, cuddling him, "I'll fight away them all, dude, don't worry."

03- Memory

The friendship they used to have seemed just a distant memory, a worthless chest in the attic of love.

04- Box

Puck put up his fists in front of his face, blocking the punches just like he learned in boxing as his boyfriend tried to beat the shit out of him for getting Quinn pregnant.

05 – Run

It was easier to just run away from Puck when the mohawked boy cornered him in empty hallways than stay behind and face confessing.

06 – Hurricane

Puck couldn't believe that, after watching Twister three times, Finn still got scared of the first hurricane scene- was the dude even a man?

07- Wings

Puck looked at the smiling girl, and strode forward, fully intent upon ripping Berry's angel wings out of her shoulderblades for what she did to Finn.

08 – Cold

When Finn unconsciously moved against him to get away from the cold of the tent, Puck realized maybe he didn't hate camping so much after all.

09 – Red

Finn's cheeks grew red, and he looked mortified at what Puck had just said as he stuttered, "You want to do wh-what?"

10- Drink

Puck slammed his drink down, scaring Santana, with a loud "I don't want to talk about him!"

11 – Midnight

To Finn's half-asleep declaration of "It's midnight," Puck's only response was a grunt and to cover the loud boy's lips with his own.

12 – Temptation

Finn was like really good chocolate, or a nice sports car left running at the side of the road- too much temptation.

13 – View

"My point of view is that I'm not gay," replied Puck, "there's a difference between liking guys and wanting to fuck you senseless."

14 – Music

When he put his mind to it, Puck could sing really, really well, reflected Finn as he enjoyed the music.

15- Silk

The boy's skin wasn't silky like Kurt's, nor tough like his own, but Puck would have sworn it was better than touching Santana or Rachel.

16 – Cover

Puck shouted at Rachel, ignoring her tears, "You're a beard, just a fucking cover- I'm the one he really wants!"

17 – Promise

Puck promised to hold Finn's hand as they went over the steep parts of the rollercoaster, and when Karofsky laughed Puck used his other hand to punch him in the mouth.

18 – Dream

Finn had always dreamt that Puck's mohawk was hard, but it turned out to be very, very soft beneath his fingertips.

19 – Candle

"Make a wish," crooned Puck as his boyfriend crossed two fingers and blew out all the candles but one.

20- Talent

Puck was extremely talented at giving blowjobs, thought Finn in rapture.

21- Silence

The silence that Puck and Finn shared in each other's arms eventually became sweeter than the sounds of lovemaking.

22 – Journey

Puck said seductively, cupping the other teen's chin, "How about next time we do a Journey medley you sing it to me?"

23- Fire

Finn could've sworn that Puck was so hot he was literally on fire.

24- Strength

Puck had the strength to ignore Finn's texts, and Finn's missed calls, and Finn's emails, and Finn's knocks, but not the strength to ignore Finn's lips.

25 – Mask

Finn was the only person Puck didn't wear a mask for.

26 – Ice

Finn grabbed an icepack and placed it on the Latino boy's forehead, swearing at himself loudly for being so dense and letting the other team tackle Puck.

27 – Fall

Puck ignored the hurt look in Finn's eyes as he said to Lauren in a monotone voice, "Yes, I've fallen for you... hard."

28 – Forgotten

Puck had forgotten what he'd learnt in math that day already, but he swore to himself never to forget how Finn looked squirming underneath him.

29 – Dance

Finn could actually dance when he wanted to, thought Puck with surprise, but I don't think Mr. Schue would let him give the judges at Nationals any lap dances, so it's no help to the club and I'll just keep him for myself.

30 – Body

"But you don't like me, you only like my body, right?" asked Finn bluntly, leaving a sinking feeling in the bottom of Puck's stomach as he lied with a quick "Yeah, of course."

31 – Sacred

Puck didn't understand why Finn wasn't talking to him; all he'd done was accidentally break some fucking stupid old urn that had apparently been sacred.

32 – Farewells

When the Glee Club said its last farewells, and Finn mentioned himself not having a father, Puck had an overwhelming desire to cry but he didn't, of course, because he was Puckzilla.

33 – World

Grabbing his arm, Finn's shocked eyes exchanged a glance with his as the boy whispered, "You can't leave; you're my world."

34 – Formal

In the bathroom, Puck pressed wads of paper towels to his nose, vowing to make his boyfriend wear formal clothes much more often because he made suits look fucking sexy.

35 – Fever

Puck would pretend to check Finn's forehead for a fever just so he could touch some part of the boy.

36 – Laugh

But there was nobody laughing now as Puck slapped his ex-girlfriend across the face, saying harshly, "Finn was better."

37 – Lies

It was the tiny lies to himself that made living the giant lie that was life bearable.

38 – Forever

"Tonight's just the beginning of forever," said Puck as he trailed kisses down Finn's collarbone.

39 – Overwhelmed

Puck was overwhelmed with girls and their hormones and mood swings, and frankly, all they did was remind him of why he liked Finn better.

40 – Whisper

When Puck whispered into his ear, Finn jumped a foot and fell back onto the surprised older teen's body.

41 – Wait

Puck said quietly, "Wait for me, here, Finn," as he clenched his fist and walked off to go beat up Karofsky, who apparently had been checking out his Finn's ass.

42 – Talk

Puck really tried to talk to Finn romantically, but all that usually got out was, "Dude, you- me- bed- now" and a tiny whisper of "I love you" when Finn was asleep afterwards.

43 – Search

Finn blinked, and made a mental note to Google search "69" when he got home to find out what on Earth Puck was talking about.

44 – Hope

Finn hoped Rachel wasn't looking as he winked at Puck conspiratorially (whatever that meant).

45 – Eclipse

Finn wondered why Puck kept leering at him and muttering "JakEd" during Eclipse, after all, he looked nothing like Edward and Puck looked only very slightly like Jacob.

46 – Gravity

Puck appreciated gravity ever so much as Finn fell downwards onto him, accidentally straddling him on the floor as everyone else looked on in laughter and nosebleeds.

47 – Highway

Finn was a highway, and Puck wanted to ride it all night long.

48 – Unknown

The answer to Finn's question remained unknown as Puck walked away with the boy's confession still ringing in his ears; after all, what was more important- love or a reputation?

49 – Lock

The new kid asked stupidly, "Uhh, do we ever actually lock our lockers?" and Puck decided then and there that there was something he liked about this kid.

50 – Breathe

Finn broke the kiss to take a moment to breathe into his boyfriend's lips the three words that had never been spoken in their relationship before, consequently flipping the world upside down- and Puck didn't mind at all, replying with "I love you too."


End file.
